1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeshields and more particularly pertains to a new protective helmet with attachable visor for protecting a cyclists eyes without need of glasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeshields is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeshields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art eyeshields include U. S. Pat. No. Des. 361,868 to Raugh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,959 to Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,465 to Huber; U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,875 to Farquharson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,894 to Roques-Rogery; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,108 to Lohrenz.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective helmet with attachable visor. The inventive device includes a protective visor adapted for removable securement to a front peripheral edge of a protective helmet. The protective visor has a plurality of hook and loop strips disposed on an interior surface of an upper edge thereof. The hook and loop strips couple with corresponding hook and loop strips disposed on the protective helmet.
In these respects, the protective helmet with attachable visor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a cyclists eyes without need of glasses.